


Time Enough, and Silence

by Eponin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-23
Updated: 2010-01-23
Packaged: 2017-10-06 15:12:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/55021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eponin/pseuds/Eponin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jess must have spent her days at Stanford protecting Sam from evil.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time Enough, and Silence

**Author's Note:**

> Right. So, I read the following comment on eloise_bright's livejournal (in her commentary about Bloodlust) and my brain ran away with me. *laugh* This is all her fault. "_Jess must have spent her days at Stanford protecting Sam from evil._"

The morning Jessica Moore set out to accidentally meet Sam Winchester, she dressed deliberately – calf length tan corduroy skirt, crimson scoop neck shirt, knee high brown boots. All that research and she hoped she'd gotten it right.

Apparently she had because by Christmas break most nights were spent with Sam in her dorm room or her in his. His roommate flunked out in February, so by the end of spring semester they lived out of Sam's room, the two twin beds pushed together to make one big enough for two.

By mutual consensus, in between summer classes, they spent June searching through want ads and bulletin boards until they found the perfect little apartment just off campus. Sam was glad it was cheap. Jess smiled to herself over the deadbolts and new window locks.

\+ + +

The day before they moved, Jess slipped away while Sam packed. At the apartment she stood on a ladder and carved protection sigils into the top edge of all the doors, where even someone of Sam's height wouldn't see them. She hired a couple of Mexican immigrants to replace the baseboards throughout the house, directing them to leave a slim opening at the top where salt could be poured inside. She tore up the boards from the window sill, carved more symbols into the wood underneath, then hammered everything back into place again.

Sam never noticed a thing.

\+ + +

When she'd taken this job they'd told her it was temporary – she was just filling in for Sam's real guardian – but temporary for someone who had lived four centuries was a lifetime for everyone else.

The night Jess met Dean Winchester she knew it was over; she was done. And just when she'd begun to hope it would last longer, because Sam was someone impossible to let go of.

It had only been two and a half years.

She watched Sam vacillate between them, pulled in both directions, and knew she had to step aside, or she would help to tear him apart. She wasn't ready to be done, wouldn't ever be ready, but she let Sam leave with Dean and for the first time since she could remember, found herself adrift.

She waited in the shell of their home until _it_ showed and her only regret was that Sam would see the end of it, that she couldn't spare him the pain of thinking her dead. She was comforted by the knowledge that his brother, new guardian soul that he was, would watch out for him – protect him – and that she would always be able to watch him from afar.

She cast her gaze down on him, silent and content on their bed, and whispered to the hidden evil in the room with them.

"I'm ready."


End file.
